zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.3-Feverish Temptation
The Subtle Heat's Allure '3.1 Wash Day' Saito has to wash all her clothes that had pile up when he was hurt. He thanks her for taking care of him while he was hurt and in bed. Louise tells him that it was common sense that a master should take care of her familiar and he should be great full she took care of him. Later standing outside he looks at all of the weird familiars and their masters. Louise walks up to him grab him by his ear yelling at him to get back to work and when he is finish to meet her in her class. '3.2 The level of magic' In Miss Valliere class she talk about combining the difference elements magic classes. She asks what the levels are. Montmorency explains combining two elements is a line, three elements is a triangle, and four elements is a square. Montmorency sit down Saito notices her behind him and he make leering look behind him at Montmorency dress at that point Louise rams her foot in his stomach. Miss Valliere tells the student that most of them can only use one element at a time. By using more than one element at a time a magic user would be a more powerful. At that point Kirche tells Miss Valliere there is one person the class that can even use one element and a zero percentage rate of doing magic. All the students look at Louise. There no mention of void element yet. '3.3 Do not taunt if you can’t take the heat' Walking down the hallway Saito point out that she can’t use element and magic. He also made a song about it. You can see where this is going. He sings his little song and Louise is getting more and more steaming. When he is finish he sees she is a little mad. She starts yelling at him and he will not have a meal for every word zero in the song. '3.4 The noise in the night' In Louise room you hear Saito stomach growling and Saito whinny how bad it is. She breaks down he could have a little food. He is so happy he says he will never say she zero again even she zero breast. Louise catches that little remark about her breast and explodes. She tells him there will be no meal and he as to sleep out in the hall. '3.5 Hall shot' Trying to sleep in the freezing hallway Siesta finds him. She takes him down to the kitchen. The staff feeds him some of the leftovers. They think he is a hero to the little guy. He is the champion for the staff. '3.6 Siesta' It looks like Siesta likes Saito because he is for the servants and a little like liking a puppy. '3.7 Kirche' Saito gets back to the hallway when he meets Kirche pet. He starts to run but fire salamander catches him and then picks him up by his pants. He get carried down the hall and dropped. When he looks up he is in Kirche room and she is in her night gowned. She tells that she might be doing something wrong and she is in love with him. She tell him because love a man that beaten a noble in battle. Kirche pounces on Saito and try to kiss him when boy friend shows up floating in front of a window which is on the third floor. With a wave of her wand and the flame from the candle shoot out and knock him out of the window. She tries to kiss him again and another boyfriend shows up in the window. She zaps him. She tries a third time and three boyfriends show up. This time the salamander shoots a flame out and knocks all three out of the window. Kirche puts her bust in his face and then kiss him. At that moment Louise open the door and see what happening. She drags Saito out of the room back to her room. Louise calls him a dog and pulls out a whip. She starts to beat Saito. He gets beat few times and grabs her arm. He says that she is jealous of Kirche. Louise blowup and knees him in the you know whats. '3.8 He Explains' He tells her he was kidnapped and taken to a room. She doesn’t believe him. She tells him he is a swordsman but he says he is not and doesn’t know what happen. It was the first time he has ever used a sword. His body just moved by itself and doesn’t know how he beat Lord Guiche. She says some familiar get extra powers, like a black cat after it became a familiar it could talked. '3.9 Hollow Day' Louise tells Saito to get to bed because the next day was hollow day. He starts to go outside but Louise tells him to stay in the room. He asks her if she has any feelings. Louise blowups and the camera switch to the outside and you hear her beating her again. The next day Kirche is getting ready to go out after Saito when she hears a horse outside. She looks outside to see Louise and Saito riding away. She says to herself she has to have a chance meeting. She runs to Tabitha room and tell her they were going out. Tabitha tells her it is hollow day. Kirche says she what’s to follow them. Tabitha wouldn’t go. Kirche remember Tabitha will not do anything until she explains it detail. Pleased with Tabitha she what to chase Saito because she was in love with Saito and she wanted find them. Tabitha calls Sylphid her dragon and they ride off looking for Louise and Saito. '3.10 In Town' Louise has taken Saito to a sword shop to buy a sword. The sword keeper shows the small sword but Louise wants a bigger sword. The sword shop owner knows they don’t know anything about swords so he pulls out cheap flashy dress sword. He tells her it is great sword and it will never break and it can cut steel and it only 3000 gold. Louise is shocked and tells him you can buy a estate for that much money. She tell him she has only 100 gold. What can you get for 100 gold. He goes over to a wooden barrel and pulls out a old sword. Saito says it is a piece of junk. She takes it and Saito was surprise. As they are walking down the street Saito say that shop must been trying to sell this sword for a long time. Louise tells Saito that it was all she could afford and she some unexpected expenses. He remembers Siesta tells him Louise had gone out to buy some expensive medicine for him and he almost died. '3.11 The New Sword' Kirche Seeing all this is bent out of shape. Later in Louise room Kirche gave Saito the shine sword that was back at the shop. She says she just happen to come across the sword worthy Saito talent. Louise and Kirche fur rise up as they bandy words with each other over the sword. Kirche point out the old sword and Louise point out the over fancy sword. They are ready to dual when Tabitha wave her staff and takes the wands away from the two girls and points out they can’t dual. They decide that Saito should decide which sword is better. Knowing no matter which he picks he will be in trouble so he can’t decide. Yes they both kick him. '3.12 The Old Sword' They both start arguing with each other when suddenly a voice calls to shut up, stupid women. They both think Saito said it. He says that he didn’t say it as they move on him. Then Tabitha says the old sword said it. They looked at the sword and Saito and then the sword. The sword complains he was sleeping and they woke him up yell at each other. Kirche tells Louise she a knack of pick up usual things like intelligent sword. The sword says Saito has an unusual face for a user. Saito doesn’t being a user. Louise what’s to return the weird sword. Saito like it and says he will take the old sword. Saito introduce himself and the sword introduces itself as Derflinger. Zero_no_Tsukaima>> Zero No Tsukaima Season 2006> >Amine Series>>Next Full-1.4